This invention relates to a remote water leakage monitoring system for monitoring the operation status of a plant by remotely detecting leakages of water from members and/or equipment disposed in the plant.
Previously, a patrol person has patroled a plant to visually monitor leakages of water from monitored members and equipment such as piping, valves, pumps etc. disposed in the plant and determine whether or not they are abnormal by comparing with the normal statuses thereof followed by the recording of the determined statuses. At that time, it might be difficult to determine whether water attached to the piping or the like results from water leaked therefrom or water externally attached thereto. Also it has been normally difficult to visually confirm a very small amount of leaked water.
Since the leakage of water has been previously monitored by patrol persons as described above, it has not be avoided to overlook leakages of water and/or erroneously record them.
Particularly, patrol persons cannot readily enter places where a danger of exposure to radiation exists, such as nuclear reactor containments. Thus, the visual monitoring as described above has been difficult to be carried out in such places.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water leakage monitoring system for remotely monitoring leakages of water from monitored members and equipment disposed in a plant in easy manner.